Wings and Unicorn Horns
by bratgirl186
Summary: A story between a unicorn and a pegasus who are in love but society is keeping them apart. Can they overcome their obstacles and be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice and don't forget to review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Wings and Unicorn Horns**

Equestria, home of the unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. Around this time is 1,000 years since past the "Banishment of Nightmare Moon '' and the ponies are rejoicing and smiling all across the country. Now in a small town called "Ponyville" lived a unicorn named Feather Ink. He's the secretary for the town's mayor and he also welcomes special guest that visits Ponyville by reserving a welcome party created by Pinkie Pie ( the towns party planner and who works at sugar cube corner ) and shows the guest around the town . Feather keeps this routine daily again and again.

One day Feather Ink was done with all of his duties as a secretary and he decided to go for a walk .When he was walking he notices the couples that past by him. They were laughing and smiling which made Feather feel lonely. He thought that he would never find that special somepony. He sat down on a bench, let his heart fill with sadness, and he sat there which felt like forever till a tear strolled down his cheek.

One week past and Feather Ink walked through Ponyville finishing his checklist for the day, feeling depressed. When he turned the corner then stopped, he saw a sweet shop that was close to opening at the far side of the town. Feather went closer and read the sign on the door that reads.

"COMING SOON"

Feather felt glad that there is going to be new sweets that the town will enjoy. He turned around to see a mare with a red mane and tail, pink coat, two pairs of wings, and to finish two pairs of amber eyes looking back at him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hi guys I'm back for another chapter. As always please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own My Little Pony or the characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hi there." The mare said with an angelic smile that made Feather Ink frozen and his heart beating loud.

"Hi!" Feather replies probably too enthusiastically.

"I see you are stopping by my family's sweet shop its opening next Tuesday, I hope to see you there." The mysterious mare says politely.

"Yeah." Feather Ink gulped he never felt like this before.

"Oh I'm so sorry where are my manners, I'm Candy Heart." Candy held out a hoof to Feather.

"Feather Ink." Feather shook Candy's hoof and after that Candy left.

After Candy left Feather was dazed of what just happened to him. When he looked around he realized that unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies were staring at him. It took a second for him to realize why all these ponies were staring at him.

You see different kinds of ponies are illegal to date so when these ponies saw Candy and Feather together they thought they were a couple. Feather ran out of the scene and went back to work but the image of Candy smiling is stuck to his mind.

It's been two days since Feather saw Candy and he keeps on daydreaming about her. It's like she left a hoof print on his heart, but he didn't want Candy to be in any trouble so he was determined to wipe her existence off his mind. The day after his promise he almost forgot her or so he thought.

* * *

**No I hate cliffhangers oh well I can't wait to know what happened. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : Hi guys for another story about these two lovebirds . As always please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter . Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Tuesday came and Candy's family sweet shop opened. Feather was wondering what the sweets will taste like there so in his free time he went to the sweet shop. When he walked in the scent of fresh cupcakes and muffins engulfed him. He took a long sniff and he felt like he was in heaven. Feather went to the muffin aisle of the shop and a grey coated , and yellow mane Pegasus was there.

"Hi." Feather said politely .

"Hello." The cross eyed pony replied . She left the aisle , paid for her muffins ,and left.

Feather put some blueberry muffins into his shopping saddle bag and went to the register to pay for his sweets. He went to the register and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Feather long time no see." Candy says with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hi Candy." Feather felt guilty to lose his feelings for her but it's for the best so he spoke to her as a friend.

"I'm on my break so do you want to go outside and eat lunch with me." Candy asked with a little blush on her cheek.

"Sure." Feather replied.

They both left the shop and went to a nearby bench. Candy pulled out her daisy sandwich and Feather pulled out his muffins that he bought . Candy ate her sandwich and Feather devoured his muffins.

"You like those muffins." Candy giggled

"Yeah, they were delicious." Feather replied.

"Thank you , I made those muffins."

"Well your talented at baking." Feather complimented.

Candy's face was filled with blush and she opens her mouth.

"I had fun eating with you and I-I was wondering if you want to go out on a d-date." Candy asked with her wings covering her blushed face.

"S-sure." Feather replied his own face blushed too.

"Twelve o'clock." Candy says with that beaming smiling face Feather knew so much

"Yeah." Feather agreed. They both said their goodbyes and went their way home.

"What happened." Feather asked himself.

"It looks like I have a date."


End file.
